When the Great Are Gone
by Joukou
Summary: What does one do, when those he had followed for his life slip through his paws? Fate decides what happens next, when the great ones of legends told are gone. -Edited-
1. Prologue

**And now I write a Warriors fic. Oh well. I haven't seen any good ones, because most people who read this series are young... which I am not. I like the books a lot... so I'm going to write a decent fanfiction on it. I love any reviews I get, unless it's pointless flaming. Constructive criticism is encouraged.**

**Okay. So parts of this will be AU. For the storyline to move how I want it, to, certain characters will have had certain things happen at different times than in the books. The only noticeable one right now is Graystripe's return. This story takes place when the main characters of the third series (Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit) are one moon of age. Though Graystripe was not there at the time in the third series, he is for this story. Other things may pop up that I didn't notice. I'm getting the names and such of Warriors from the second book of the third series, even though some may not have been that rank where this takes place, in between the second and third series. I'll try my best to match them properly, though. There will be a few OC characters, but I try to keep few in the main storline.  
**

**This story is rated T for violence.  
For those who truly like the story, this will be a sad one.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

When the Great Are Gone  
**Prologue**

Hissing erupted through the trees for mere moments before a swift screech and louder hiss quieted the other noises. Several shapes moved around unorganized for a moment before three moved off, the figure in between two of them limp and dragging behind. With a heave, the creature was deposited in the bushes with a thump, and the other two moved back into the group.

One whispered furiously, "Pine was too hesitant anyway; he deserved his death."

The other cuffed her over the head with a paw. "One lost can be a major flaw, Orchid!"

The two cats twisted around the crowd toward the front, where the trees opened up. Four cats stood apart from the group, backs turned. Each stood majestically, and did not look like cats to be messed with, even if one was little bigger than a kit. Orchid approached and made a small meow to announce her presence.

The largest – and by far the most beautiful, with a long, sleek, multi-coloured pelt – turned to look at her, then looked at the tom behind her. He stepped forward, shadowing Orchid from the dying light in the sky in his larger size. "Speak, Sand," he meowed, eying him with deep green eyes.

Sand bowed his head and spoke. "Forgive the interruption, Grave, but Pine acted up once again. I had no choice but to do him in."

Grave sighed and turned around. "He would have been useless to us anyway. I understand."

Sand nodded and disappeared into the throng of cats again, making a multitude of noises, Orchid following shortly.

Grave narrowed his eyes at the sky, turned red and violet from the sun, only just visible over the hills in the distance.

"This had better be worth it, Striker, or I will kill you myself," hissed the smallest of the cats. Her fire-orange pelt blazed, save for the white paws, tail and muzzle, giving her the appearance of a fox.

The cat named Striker gave a deep meow of laughter, turning amber eyes on the she-cat. "Fox, I assure you, this will have been it." He indicated to the land below them with his tortoiseshell tail. "We must set out when the sun is behind the hills. Then we will have a home, and control."

The last cat gave a half hiss, half yowl of maniacal joy, giving his white pelt several strokes with his tongue. "Control. I haven't had it for so many moons… and now I can have it! I can be above so many other cats. Only you will be equal to me." He gave another odd cackle, then turned and disappeared into the crowd, yowling, "Move out, move out! Tonight, we sleep with a home!"

Fox sighed, glaring after the tom. "Screech has to gain control over his personality. The River will take him down if he doesn't." She shrugged, and looked out over the valley again. "It wouldn't matter. Sand is perfectly willing to take over for him. Tonight, we will find out." Cats had begun streaming past her, Striker and Grave, with Screech at the lead, yowling with delight. Below, where they were headed, a lake lay nestled in the valley, turning from blazing red to dark blue before their eyes as the sun's last rays disappeared over the hill. "He is right, though," meowed Fox. "Tonight, the lake is ours."


	2. When We Dream

**Well, I didn't leave much time for a review in the Prologue, but I like to post the first chapter and prologue together in my stories. So here we are with the beginning. I'm the kind who dives right in. I hope you don't mind; it's a style.**

**Read and review**

When the Great Are Gone  
**When We Dream**

"_Tonight, the lake is ours."_

Leafpool jumped awake with a small squeak. Her breathing was labored, though she had just been sleeping in her den after a hard day's work collecting herbs. She stared blankly into the wall of plants that made up her den, thinking over what she had just seen. Four cats, discussing something; standing over the lake… one had moved into a huge crowd of cats behind them yowling for them to move. The lake was the Clans' lake that she had seen. _Tonight, the lake is ours_…

Leafpool leaped out of her bedding and streaked into the clearing. Night had just fallen; a few cats still sat about in the camp, sharing tongues or preparing for a nights' rest. Looking up the cliff, the medicine cat spotted a flame-coloured tail disappear into the large crevice in the side of the cliff.

She scrambled up the small pathway to the ledge in the cliff side, and darted into the den. "Firestar!"

The ThunderClan leader looked up at Leafpool from where he sat on a bed of moss. "What is it, Leafpool?"

She panted slightly, still tired and not prepared for having moved so fast across the camp. "I think… I think we're going to be attacked."

Firestar was immediately alert. "By whom? We've caused no trouble to any of the Clans. Why would they want to attack us now?"

Leafpool shook her head. "Not by the other Clans. I think we are _all_ going to be attacked."

He was quiet, staring at her in mild confusion. "Elaborate for me, Leafpool. How can all of the Clans be attacked at once?"

Leafpool shook her head again. "I had a dream. I didn't hear much, but I saw four cats at the top of the hills in the east – where we first came from – overlooking the lake. There was such a large group of cats there; larger than all of the Clans in one."

Firestar's eyes widened, and he motioned with his tail for her to continue.

"I didn't hear anything," meowed the medicine cat, "except one said, 'Tonight, the lake is ours.'"

The fire-pelted cat looked away in through, his eyes hard. "Do you know when this might happen?" he asked finally, looking back up at Leafpool.

She shook her head. "It could happen tonight or in several days. I just know it will happen at night, if at all."

"This was a dream from StarClan, no? Clearer than usual?"

Leafpool nodded. "I'm sure it was. It seemed too real not to be."

Firestar nodded. "I'll call a meeting. We need to be prepared to fight, and we need a way to get those who cannot fight out, in case this is too overpowering for us."

Leafpool nodded, and was about to leave, but her leader's voice stopped her. "Send Brambleclaw, Graystripe and yourself to the other Clans. We need to know if they know about this, and if not, they need to know about it. Go, now."

Leafpool nodded and streaked out of the den.

**wwwwwwwwwWWwwwwwwwww**

ShadowClan's and WindClan's medicine cats had recieved a dream similar to Leafpool's, but the two cats had heard different snatches of speech. Barkface had heard one of the four cats say, "This had better be good, or I will kill you myself." While a name had been included in the sentence, it had been inaudible for an unknown reason. Littlecloud heard one say, "River will take him down if he doesn't."

RiverClan recieved no clear warning - only Leafpool knew why, which was why she chose to go to RiverClan herself. Mothwing had not known, but her apprentice had spotted, in a smaller dream a large crowd of cats, four sitting apart, and two attacking another for something. It managed to yet again hide suspicion from Mothwing's inablity to receive messages from StarClan.

Leafpool now sat in the back of the crowd of ThunderClan cats, watching Firestar address the clan with more details and plans for what they must do in this upcoming attack. It had been discussed between Brambleclaw, Firestar and Leafpool that if they recieved any ahead information that a certain night was to be the night of this attack, they would send the elders, queens and kits to the valley where the stream from the Moonpool flowed. Warriors and apprentices would stay behind, while Leafpool led the others to the valley.

Leafpool had not discussed with anyone her confusion, though. Never had a warning from StarClan come so clearly. It was always something vague, put into riddles, but this was a clear warning that a large group of cats wanted to take the land that belonged to the Clans. Was it because it was on short notice? Was StarClan pressured to ensure the Clans did not die? Leafpool did not know, and she did not want to voice her worries to Firestar to worry him further. He looked anxious enough as it was, she noted.

Squirrelflight looked nervous from her place at the entrance of the nursery. Her three kits, only a few weeks old, were huddled to her; already two of them were attempting to look older by watching Firestar, though they had no idea what he was talking about. The third and smallest, Jaykit, was simply staring at the ground, barely moving a muscle.

After Firestar had explained the emergency to the Clan, the cats scattered, talking among themselves. Leafpool sighed and disappeared into her den, hurrying to sort the herbs she had gathered the previous day, and planning on sleeping, which she had gotten none of the previous night.

**wwwwwwwwwWWwwwwwwwww**

"The queens, kits and elders will be guided to the valley before the Moonpool if the situation is dire, led by Mothwing and Dapplepaw. Warriors and apprentice are to stay behind and guard the camp. We will not allow a group of rogues take down RiverClan!"

Yowls of agreement rose to greet the detirmined voice of Leopardstar. Her eyes shown triumphantly as she jumped down from the cleanly-cut tree stump which served as her place for meetings. In the roots, which dipped into the water in the river below, her den was placed, not far from Mothwing's den.

Leopardstar did not know what this meant. The dreams that the other Clan cats had had, and the medicine cat apprentice in her own Clan, had been very vivid and clear, unlike many dreams the cats had. But she didn't question it; she was no medicine cat. She just wished they had a set day for this attack. But they did not, and she simply had to give her Clan hope and keep things organized so they did not panic. Judging by what Dapplepaw and the other medicine cats had seen, the number of cats that may attack were larger than the four Clans tied together. It was a force to be reckoned with, even if split up between each Clan. The truth be told, Leopardstar was not sure the Clans could take such a force.

But she would not let weakness show to her Clan. She was the leader of RiverClan; she could not show fear or the Clan would show fear. Instead she held her head high as she walked around the stumped and jumped down onto the lower river bank, then walked into her den.

**wwwwwwwwwWWwwwwwwwww**

Leafpool was shaken awake by a muzzle pressed into her shoulder to wake her up, mumbling, "Sheesh, Leafpool, are you dead?"

She stared groggily up into the eyes of Squirrelflight, who sat back now that the medicine cat's eyes were open. Leafpool sat up, and noticed for the first time that Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit were around her, staring at Leafpool; Hollykit and Lionkit were, at least. Jaykit was staring at the ground in silence.

"You told me to come here at sunhigh so you could check up on me," meowed the queen, looking skeptical. Leafpool shook her head.

"Right, right. Sorry, Squirrelflight. I've been so tired lately," she meowed, stretching.

Squirrelflight nodded in understanding. "I would be tired too, if I were you. You really don't need to check up on us. Go back to sleep." Leafpool shook her head forcefully.

"No. I said I would check on you until these three were at least one moon old. I intend to do that. This is their last checkup," she explained, motioning for Hollykit to come forward. She tentatively took a few steps forward, then allowed Leafpool to pull her forward to check on her. After a few moments of listening to the kit breath, feeling for her heart beat and the like, Hollykit was pushed back to Squirrelflight. Lionkit was next, and he bounded forward, as if eager to be inspected. Leafpool took this as a good sign, and went over him before looking to Jaykit.

"Come here, Jaykit," she meowed. The kit looked up, turning large blue eyes on her as if he could see her. He slowly got to his paws and walked over to Leafpool and sat down in front of her. She gave him the usual check ups, and looked closely at his sightless eyes, which deceived his disability by looking perfectly clear.

Leafpool nudged him back to Squirrelflight, then padded over to the queen. Checking up on her took longer than the kits, but eventually Leafpool finished and sat back. "All four of you are in good health," she said, eyes warming slightly.

Squirrelflight looked worried still, as was expected. "Are you sure you are okay? Having seen that dream..."

Leafpool shook her head. "I'm okay. I didn't have to keep this dream hidden, and telling anyone always helps out immensely. I'm just scared for us."

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement. "I am too. I just hope it doesn't come to an evacuation."

**wwwwwwwwwWWwwwwwwwww**

"Fox, you belong to the Wind, now. Grave, Shadow is yours. Screech, take the River, like discussed. I'll take Thunder. Take your chosen cats, and move!"

Like a rocks blocking a river, a swarm of cats flooded down the hill after a single cat, splitting in their own directions. They were silent now, even Screech, though his eyes shown with excitement. They moved like water, staying one, prepared to take what they wanted, and confident that they would succeed in taking it.

War screamed with joy that night.

_wwwwwwwwwWWwwwwwwwww_

**There's the first chapter. It's shorter than I would have preferred, but I think they'll get longer. That was sort of a set-up for the rest of the story. I hope you like it! Review, please. **


	3. When They Fall

**Thank you for any reviews I may have received for the first chapter and prologue. It probably wasn't the best, but I'm trying. I'm sorry to say that I have no beta, but I would prefer one. I'm trying to deal my best without one right now. I do, however, reread my stories at least twice before posting them. I try to keep errors out of my work.  
**

**On with the story.**

When the Great Are Gone  
**When They Fall**

Yowls of pain and fury echoed through the camp as cats constantly moved through it; others lay still and forgotten on the ground. Leafpool let out a yowl of unnoticed sorrow as Spiderleg fell to a large gray cat. She forced herself to turn away and look to the nursery. Ferncloud was perched just inside, her eyes wide with absolute terror as she guarded the kits inside. Again, Leafpool looked about. Her eyes refused to go up to the ledge, where the loudest screeches were. But rocks tumbled down from it, and she was forced to look up. Twice, she had seen her leader fall, and he was up again, hissing and snarling at the very large tom that had launched the attack.

They had had no time. It had only been the night after the dreams, and the Clans had no warning to evacuate. Leafpool could tell this was only a quarter of how many cats she had seen; the rest had gone to the other Clans. There was no help coming, and the others would get no help. It was planned out to perfection.

Leafpool began moving towards a barely noticeable opening in the plants a few fox-lengths from the entrance, where the most fighting was occurring. It was an emergency exit that none of the cats had known about for a while; only apprentices. She was supposed to lead the cats out of there, to get them to safety. The medicine cat looked around in horror, noticing that she could no longer see more Clan cats than invaders. They were loosing, and they were loosing fast.

Gathering her courage, Leafpool stopped at the entrance to the hidden exit, and yowled, "_ThunderClan evacuate!_"

Her yowl carried clearly over the battling cats, and most of the remaining ThunderClan cats heard her. The first place Leafpool looked to was the nursery, but she looked away immediately as she spotted a cat dragging Daisy and Ferncloud out of the den. Both were screeching for the kits not to be injured. Leafpool didn't want to see any more, and she looked back up at the ledge. What she saw there was no better. Again, Firestar was struck down, struggling to his feat for a third time. The tortoiseshell tom looked furious at his having more than one life.

Leafpool turned just in time to see a black she-cat diving at her with a yowl. She was too petrified to move, but a brown blur slammed into the black cat from the side, causing her to emit a screech of pain as the brown cat continued to tear at her with furious hisses. The black cat backed off and disappeared into the crowd. Only then did Leafpool recognize her rescuer as Mousefur, who looked positively livid. She looked at Leafpool. "You need to watch yourself more!" she hissed. "They targeted you and Firestar first, after all." Then she was gone, disappearing the exit as instructed.

Leafpool saw Brightheart struggling toward her, sporting a gash in her leg. Behind her, Brambleclaw was dragging both hind legs with trouble. Ashfur stood by him, jumping at any cat who attacked Brambleclaw. Scrambling after them were the three newer apprentices, Berrypaw, Honeypaw and Mousepaw, eyes wide with terror.

Only a fox-length from Leafpool, a large, white tom jumped at Brambleclaw, who glared up at the cat, but could not retaliate. Ashfur threw himself into the path, and was slammed into the ground with a yowl of pain. Honeypaw suddenly followed, determinedly attempting to help Ashfur. Brambleclaw was dragged forward by Brightheart and Berrypaw, and Leafpool tore her eyes away from Ashfur to look at the three. Brightheart looked at Leafpool as she nudged Brambleclaw forward. "Leafpool, you need to leave! You're injured!"

Leafpool looked down at her chest, where a large gash lay, clotting slightly. Her flank had two long slashes from the shoulder to her hind legs as well, but she could barely feel them. The fight in her den that had raised the first alarm felt so far away...

But she complied, and turned to follow Brightheart and Brambleclaw and the two apprentices. She didn't know if anyone followed, but knew that they would try. She looked through the trees, and winced as a drop of water hit her nose. Rain. She continued trudging along, but could not help the sorrowful yowl that filled the quieting air as she, Brambleclaw, Brightheart and the apprentices made their way into the forest.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

"You can't kill us! We claimed this place as our home long ago! You have no chance! Die!!"

A high screech filled the air as the white tom's shoulder was torn open. He staggered backward, hissing furiously at Leopardstar. The RiverClan leader took this chance to look about her camp, which was filled with fighting cats. She dared not look down on the bank below her, where the golden pelt of Mothwing lay next to her apprentice. Mothwing and Leopardstar had been the first cats attacked, as targeted, and had raised the alarm. Now, RiverClan fought a loosing battle against an unknown force of cats.

The cat attacking her however, was obviously leading the group. He was nimbly dodging many of her attacks with his thin body, built like a WindClan cat. But she had gotten many hits in. Leopardstar was sporting several injuries herself, though. Her right ear was torn horribly, and several gashes ran down her flank. She was heaving for breath, as was the white cat fighting her.

She was unprepared for the searing pain that ran from the top of her head down to her middle back and then under to her belly. She let out a yowl and fell back, staring at the white cat, which had darted back to her. Leopardstar staggered, trying to stay standing and hissed lowly at the tom. He yowled with triumph. "You're a hard one!" he said happily. "Great fighter, aren't you? You would have made a good warrior for the New Clans."

Leopardstar growled menacingly at the tom, and in one last attempt, ignored her pain and jumped forward with a screech, slashing both front paws across the toms face and throat. He let out a half screech before blood bubbled from his neck at an extremely fast rate, and he was rendered unable to speak. He choked and fell back, shaking with spasms. Leopardstar hissed, and then began limping toward the stepping stones by her den, which would serve as a second exit. All of the cats were supposed to go there if they could not hold the camp. So far, she had seen only Mistyfoot escape.

A furious hiss stopped her from beginning her cross, and Leopardstar turned in time to see Voletooth slam himself into a sand-coloured tom that looked furious at her killing the white tom. Voletooth managed to yowl, "Get away!" before he was thrown into a fight with the sandy tom on the banks of the river. Leopardstar obeyed, only because she knew she was too injured to fight, and began dragging herself away, in the direction of WindClan territory.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

Crowfeather stared silently at the she-cat walking triumphantly out of the medicine cat's den. She had stayed there for a longer time than necessary. It was noticeable already that WindClan would not survive this battle. Barkface lay dead in his den, and OneStar was nearing the end of his seventh life already, against a tiny, fox-pelted she-cat, who was attacking with furious power and agility.

Crowfeather looked back at the red she-cat and let out a yowl before launching himself at her. She was unsuspecting, and fell to his tackle, but quickly recovered, battering at his belly with her hind legs. The warrior didn't back off, however; he continued slashing at her as hard as he could, until he felt his fur tear on his belly. He jumped back, only to dive back in at the she-cat. She did not expect his determination, and fell to his paws in minutes. Crowfeather was not happy with having to kill his own kind, but he put his Clan above all else.

They were falling, and quickly. The evacuation had been called by Ashfoot, and a few cats had left already. Crowfeather sent a last look around the camp, where cats still fought, then disappeared into the brush, heading out onto the moor.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

Blackstar fell at that moment, and yowls of sorrow, terror and fury filled the clearing at double the volume they had been. Tawnypelt stared at the leader who was watching her through half-opened eyes. She looked much the same, gashes down her flank, a smaller slit in her throat, and her ears and face torn, from where she lay two tail-lengths away. Cats fought with more fury at seeing two warriors down, but Tawnypelt barely noticed. She simply watched her leader. A large tom stood over him, silently watching that which was around him. His appearance deceived his personality; this cat was too beautiful to be so evil.

Blackstar blinked slowly, then opened his jaws, taking in a deep breath. "Fought like a warrior... like we always do," he mewed, sighing. His breath let out, and he did not take another in. His eyes closed, and his body stilled.

Tawnypelt felt ice fill her veins at the thought of the ShadowClan leader loosing his last life. Having more than the others, it was impossible they would survive. She lifted her head and let out a horrible howl of pain and sadness, before her head fell and she breathed her last breath. _Watch my kits, StarClan…_

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

"They are coming now. Three together. Has this happened before?"

Cats sat in the surreal area, pelts glittering with the stars, looking down upon a lake, where yowls rang upward.

"It has not. Their lives have gone so quickly."

"They will be honored."

"They will be ashamed, though."

There was a pause, then the cats said in unison, "Firestar, Blackstar and Onestar: we offer our sorrows and welcome you to StarClan."

Three silvery figures appeared, leading a group of shining pelts as the deceased cats of the battles below drifted into the sky to join StarClan.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

The bubbling of the creek sounded peaceful, mixing with the sound of the rain falling heavily from the dark sky. Below, in the valley, one cat sat motionlessly, staring up the hill at the three cats who had just come into view. Leafpool was relieved to recognize the cat as Mousefur, who had thankfully managed to get to the valley. What unnerved her, however, was that Mousefur was the only cat in the valley. There had been plenty of time for other cats to make it to this point since the attack.

Numbly, Leafpool moved forward, behind Brightheart and Brambleclaw, the latter almost unconscious. Leafpool began muttering to herself to keep her mind busy. Berrypaw and Mousepaw followed behind her.

"We need to gather chervil for injury infections... I'll need a lot." She stumbled on a rock, but gained her balance and continued walking. "Cobwebs, lots of that too... Feverfew. The injuries of the cats will cause fevers, after all." Leafpool was shaken from her thoughts by a sound behind her, and she whipped around to see more figures staggering over the hill.

Dustpelt dragged himself over the hill, burdened heavily by Cloudtail, who had lost consciousness. An exhausted and limping Stormfur appeared a moment a later. Instincts kicking in, Leafpool darted up the hill, ignoring her protesting wounds and helped Dustpelt bring Cloudtail to a clearing sheltered by an aging oak tree from the rain by the creek, where Brightheart, Brambleclaw and Mousefur were. Cloudtail was laid next to Brambleclaw, and Leafpool looked at Brightheart, who was the least injured.

"Gather some cobwebs, quickly. Both of them need treatment."

Brightheart nodded and disappeared into the bushes. Dustpelt and Stormfur sat down heavily next to Mousefur, his eyes grieving. Mousefur looked from Stormfur to Cloudtail to Dustpelt.

"What was happening when you left?" she asked. Dustpelt looked tiredly up at the elder she-cat, then looked back to the ground.

"The invasion was a success, I guess," he meowed blankly. "So many of our clanmates are gone now. Some are alive, but couldn't leave. Stormfur and I only just got away with Cloudtail. Graystripe held the cats off for us."

Mousefur nodded. Brightheart scrambled back into the clearing and dropped a large bundle of cobwebs at Leafpool's paws. She thanked the she-cat quietly then pulled the bundle apart, pushing the webs into the slashes on his hind leg, then wrapping more securely around them. Then she turned to Cloudtail, his pelt matted and red with blood, and began treating him.

Brightheart stepped forward and picked up the remainder of the cobwebs. She pulled them apart and pressed a bundle each into Leafpool's injuries. The medicine cat did not protest, but continued her work in cleaning off Cloudtail's fur.

Mousefur jumped, looking up the hill toward the lake. "We have more company," she meowed simply, motioning with her tail. Leafpool turned and looked up the hill. Through the rain, she could not tell who it was, but meows drifted to her. "You can make it, Leopardstar. Just keep walking. We're here; just get down the hill." Her eyes widened. She recognized Mistyfoot's voice, but was most surprised that she appeared to be addressing the RiverClan leader.

Leafpool leaped out of the shelter of the tree, struggling through the mud and up the hill to meet Mistyfoot, a RiverClan apprentice, by the looks of it, and a severely injured Leopardstar, who was about to loose consciousness. A long, thick wound ran from just behind her left ear, around and down her back, ending on her lower belly. Leafpool gasped at the sight, then went to Mistyfoot's side to help the RiverClan leader down to the tree where the ThunderClan cats resided.

"RiverClan has fallen," mewed Mistyfoot in sorrow when they reached the tree, laying Leopardstar by the tree trunk. Brightheart had already left to gather more cobwebs. "We were the only ones to escape." She motioned to Leopardstar and the apprentice, Willowpaw, who looked terrified. Leafpool bowed her head in sadness.

"Mothwing...?"

Mistyfoot shook her head.

Brightheart returned with more cobwebs, then disappeared again, explaining that she was gathering chervil for infection.

Leafpool set to patching Leopardstar up.

More cats gathered under the tree, and in other areas in the valley, as the tree could only shelter so many. By the time the rain lessened, many cats had gathered, those not terribly injured helping the injured. Leafpool calculated that of WindClan, only Crowfeather, Ashfoot and a pregnant Gorsetail had made it away. In ShadowClan, Oakfur, Rowanclaw and Russetfur had survived, with one apprentice and two kits. In RiverClan, Leopardstar and Mistyfoot and the apprentice had survived, joined later by three more apprentices led by Beechfur.

ThunderClan was left with Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Stormfur and Brightheart, as well as two apprentices. As the sky began lightening, Leafpool bowed her head in sorrow, and settled herself in a nook between two roots of the tree, allowing herself to drift off.

FireStar, OneStar and BlackStar were announced dead by the end of the night.

The Clans had fallen.

_hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh_

**Chapter two, done. Short again, but this was a good place to end it. Now, in the next chapter, the story really begins.  
**


	4. When We See Change

**Reviews aren't very common for this series, but to any that I may have gotten, thank you very much.**

When the Great Are Gone  
**When We See Change**

Furious hissing awoke many of the unhurt cats that lay beneath the thick tree, sheltered from the rain that had lightened to a drizzle. It was midday by now, and many cats were still exhausted from the battle last night.

Leafpool raised her head, blinking blearily at the low hanging branches. She couldn't see anything. Another hiss sounded from behind her, and she stood up, wincing at her aching muscles, and limped around the thick trunk to look over the creek. The branches weren't as low here, and she could see up the hill.

Brightheart and Mousefur were standing with their backs to the creek, two or three fox lengths away. Their pelts were fluffed in aggression, both hissing up at an enormous gray-and-white she-cat with the thickest tail Leafpool had ever seen. The pure white muzzle indicated the cat may be old, but nothing else indicated so. Her pelt was sleek and below that, a gentle mass of muscle moved as she crouched down in defense.

Her gray eyes held a deep warning, and suddenly, Leafpool could tell that this cat had seen much more than either of the cats fending her off, or from herself.

Mousefur snarled. "Get out of here, loner!"

The she-cat snarled right back, louder. "You have no right to bannish me from a place that is not the Clans' rightful territory." Leafpool blinked. A loner knew about the Clans that well? "This is nothing but a path to the Moonpool. I resided here before you."

Brightheart's fur flattened slightly, and she glanced around at Leafpool. The medicine cat gathered her strength and leaped across the creek, struggling up the bank. She padded up to Mousefur and Brightheart, looking steadily at the older she-cat. She regarded Leafpool silently.

"What do you know about us?" asked Leafpool.

The rogue snorted. "What do I know about you? Let's see, what do I know about my former home? Maybe... Maybe they're a bunch of mouse-brained prats who take an apprentice's word over a medicine cat's."

Leafpool's eyes widened, while Brightheart gasped and backed away. Mousefur huffed, but stayed standing, challenging the she-cat.

"We don't remember you from any Clan. What is your name?" she meowed

"My name is Statictail," replied Statictail, sitting down. "Of course you don't remember me, either. You were just a kit when I was banished from RiverClan. Perhaps not even that."

"Th-that's impossible!" exclaimed Brightheart. "No cat has ever lived that long! Mousefur herself is an elder."

Statictail snorted again. "The ignorant cats last only a few moons," she meowed dismissively. Mousefur scoffed. Statictail turned a harsh glare on the elder and meowed, "What are you? Fifty moons? Forty? I lost count at sixty-five."

Leafpool stepped in then. "I apologize, Statictail, for what happened to you, whatever it may have been," she meowed, sending a warning glare to Brightheart and Mousefur.

Statictail looked back at Leafpool, eyes still narrowed. She stared at the younger she-cat for a good few minutes. Then, quite suddenly, she stated, "You're a medicine cat."

Leafpool blinked, surprised. "Yes, I am. Or was, depending on the conditions of the Clans right now."

Statictail nodded. "I know what happened. I heard you discussing it this morning, before light."

"You live here?" asked Leafpool. Statictail nodded, narrowing her eyes again.

"Why do you think I was so aggravated by these two?" she meowed, sweeping her large tail at Mousefur and Brightheart. Leafpool huffed, then looked back at the tree, where most of the cats lay, still sleeping. She looked at Mousefur and Brightheart.

"We aren't considered part of a Clan anymore, I believe," meowed Leafpool calmly. "We aren't driving you out of your home, but we do hope you don't make us leave either. Help us, and perhaps you may join the Clans again."

Statictail hissed lowly. "I don't want to join the Clans anymore. That dream died only a few seasons after my banishment." She paused and sighed. "But I'll help you. You need another medicine cat, anyway."

Without another word, the old she-cat walked between Brightheart and Mousefur and leaped across the creek. She disappeared into a dark hole under the tree shortly after.

"You're letting a rogue stay with us?" hissed Mousefur, turning to Leafpool.

Leafpool stared calmly back at the elderly she-cat. "We are as good as rogues, Mousefur. What will one more who was loyal to the original Clans do?"

"Leafpool is right, Mousefur," meowed Brightheart, shrugging. "Just leave it be. Statictail seems trustworthy to me, anyway. And she would be one against many if she weren't."

Mousefur snorted and turned, padding back down the hill.

Brightheart blinked kindly at Leafpool, then followed Mousefur. Leafpool gave a sigh and padded after the two, jumping the creek and walking over to where the most injured cats lay.

She took up her time checking on the worst injured (Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Leopardstar). Brambleclaw's injuries were serious, but were neither infected, nor bleeding heavily anymore. The same went with Cloudtail. Leafpool turned to Leopardstar and visibly jumped when she looked directly into the open eyes of the leader. Leopardstar regarded her silently before she lay her head back down and sighed. Leafpool blinked, then slowly began probing the largest wound the tabby had.

"Who was the rogue you allowed to stay?"

Leafpool jumped again, looking back to Leopardstar's gaze. She stayed quiet for a few moments, then sighed and glanced at the tree, under which Statictail was. "Her name is Statictail," meowed the medicine cat. Leopardstar's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't speak. "She is a former medicine cat of RiverClan. Have you heard of her?"

Leopardstar nodded slowly. "Vaguely. The elders used to talk about her banishment, when I was a kit. They were the only ones, I believe, who thought she was innocent of whatever she did."

Leafpool finished checking Leopardstar and sat back. "So she is really as old as she says?"

Leopardstar shrugged. "The elders at the time say they were younger than her by many moons. I guess so," she meowed tiredly. She placed her head back on the ground and closed her eyes, sighing again. "I don't care much for a rogue. But she won't be accepted in here by me."

Leafpool felt Leopardstar would say no more, so she turned and moved away, to the tree. Just as she crouched down to watch the now-stirring cats around her, Dustpelt approached with Crowfeather trailing behind. "Crowfeather and I agreed to take a look at the WindClan and ThunderClan areas," meowed the ThunderClan warrior. "We thought to inform you before leaving."

Leafpool nodded. "That's a good idea," she replied. "Try to stay out of sight, though. We have enough inured cats as it is." Dustpelt nodded then turned disappeared into the bushes. Crowfeather glanced at Leafpool once more, then followed. Moments later, they reappeared on the hill, streaking up toward the lake.

**eeeeeeeeeEEeeeeeeeee**

Pain rippled through Graystripe's leg and he woke with a pained yowl, instinctively attempting to pull his leg from whatever held it. The pain doubled and he hissed furiously, raising his head and one front paw to slash at whatever pained the already injured limb. He felt his claws connect with something solid, and a screech followed shortly. The cat that had held his leg in her jaws scrambled back from Graystripe, blood dripping from a gash angled directly over her eye. Graystripe pulled himself into a crouching position, and glowered at the she-cat who had been pulling his leg. She hissed at him, only one eye open.

A harsh pound to his head sent him sprawling to the ground, and Graystripe looked up into the angry amber eyes of a large, gold and black and white tom. He was growling at Graystripe, one paw raised as if to hit him again. "Do not strike your superiors, you pitiful excuse for a wild cat," he hissed. Another cat came forward and roughly pulled him to his paws.

Graystripe hissed at the tom, who glared back, before he was pulled away from him. "If I were inferior, there would be no way for me to have actually hurt _her_, wouldn't you think?" He hissed.

The one whom he had attacked nearly went at Graystripe again, but another held her back. The five cats gathered around him continued to growl at him.

Graystripe looked over them at the ThunderClan camp, his spirit leaving him at the state of the clearing. Blood stained much of ground, as well as the cliff side and leaves of the ferns and bushes. He looked at the entrance just in time to see a lifeless body being pulled out of the camp. Sorrow filled him when he recognized the dark pelt of Ashfur, and he turned around.

"Get inside, and stay there," hissed the cat pulled him along. He shoved him toward the entrance to the warriors den, and Graystripe stumbled inside.

The moment he was within the brambles, he was pulled further in, out of sight of the entrance, into the addition of the warriors den. At least five paws pushed him gently into a moss bed, and Graystripe complied before looking up to see just who had survived.

Squirrelflight was sitting near the wall of the den with her three kits gathered around her, while watching Graystripe. In front of him stood Brackenfur and Birchfall; next to him, Sorreltail was inspecting his leg, looking extremely worried. As far back as it seemed possible, Ferncloud sat next to Sandstorm, the latter staring at the ground with grieving, blank eyes.

"How did you get the gall to talk back to them?" meowed Birchfall in a daze. "This happened to me when I did that." He motioned to his ear, where a tear ran from nearly the base to the tip.

Graystripe didn't speak. He continued to stare at his Clanmates for a few moments, then turned to look at his leg. The pain throbbing up the limb was suddenly very explainable; a long gash ran along most of his upper leg, while below that, it seems his leg had been completely twisted around, and had stayed like so. His actual paw had been mangled almost beyond recognition as a paw and was caked in blood. He had never seen an injury this bad before.

"Your leg may be permanently damaged," mumbled Sorreltail from behind Graystripe. She came into view a second later, looking worried. "I'm no medicine cat, but anyone should be able to tell that much."

Graystripe nodded numbly, silently observing the others for injuries. Sorreltail had a cut close to her eye that looked like it might be getting infected, and her eye was swollen shut. She was also favouring one of her front paws. Brackenfur didn't look bad; he only had a small cut on the top of his head. However, it was common knowledge that a single blow to the head could knock a cat unconscious with ease. Birchfall had the bite in his ear, and a patched up gash running down his flank, that looked rather painful. Squirrelflight was trying and failing to hide the break in her tail, and she sported a gash on her hind leg, not unlike Graystripes, though not as damaging. Ferncloud did not look injured at all, save for a cut like Brackenfur's on her head, below the ear. Sandstorm was probably in the harshest condition, with several cuts covering her face, as well as at least three slashes on her flank. One of her legs was still bleeding slightly, and she had it held out to keep weight off of it.

All in all, Graystripe and Sandstorm had the worst of the injuries.

Squirrelflight spoke up now, her gaze mingled curiosity and sorrow. "Wh- ... Do you know if we're the last ones...?" she mewed, casting her eyes to the ground. "I saw Mousefur escape, but nothing after that."

"Brambleclaw and Brightheart escaped too; I saw," added Backenfur.

Graystripe thought for a moment, memories of what had happened last night returning. "I held off two cats so Dustpelt could get Cloudtail away. What about after that?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. "None of us remember that... We were out before you."

Birchfall blinked. "But wasn't Sand-" He was cut off by a shove from Brackenfur. Graystripe glanced over to Sandstorm, whose eyes had moved to lock with his. Her gaze looked dead already. Graystripe stood, much to Sorreltail's protests, and limped over to the ginger-coloured she-cat.

"Sandstorm," he murmured gently, crouching down to eye level with her. "Do you know who else is alive? You were still standing when I was injured. I remember."

Sandstorm stared blankly at Graystripe for a few moments, then shook her head. "This is all," she meowed, then looked away.

Sorreltail nudged Graystripe back to the nest of moss he had been placed on in the beginning. "Please don't move, Graystripe. Your leg needs to heal."

Rustling at the entrance of the warriors den alerted all of the cats to a new presence. All but Sandstorm turned to face the cat with hostile eyes, and Birchfall let out a low hiss.

The tom who entered watched the Clan cats with a blank face, and sat down. "Fangstar demands the presence of those who are able in the camp," he meowed, eyes sweeping over them. They fell on Graystripe, and narrowed. "Sit at the entrance to the den," he added to him. Then he walked out of the den again without another word.

Birchfall huffed. "I don't want to leave the den. Why should we? They have no right to order us around!"

Graystripe threw a harsh glance at the young warrior. "They outnumber us, Birchfall. If we were to refuse, they would kill us. Do you want to destroy any chance of gaining the Clans back?" It was hard to say the words himself, and Graystripe's paws itched to attack one of the cats outside, but he was in no condition to do so. "Go outside. I'll stay in here and watch Sandstorm." The she-cat still made no move to do anything.

Squirrelflight looked terrified, and one of the kits gave a small mew. "I don't want to go out there! Let me stay with Graystripe, please!" She stared outside fearfully. Squirrelflight shushed and reassured her at the same time. She looked up at Graystripe. "Watch them, please. Don't allow any cat near them."

Graystripe nodded, then watched as Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Birchfall filed outside. Ferncloud stood and gave one last worried glance to Sandstorm before disappearing outside. Hollykit and Lionkit stumbled over to Graystripe, and Squirrelflight pushed Jaykit over, much to his protests ("I can do it myself, thank you!"). Then she slipped outside.

Graystripe pulled himself to the entrance of the den, where Squirrelflight's kits gathered around him, staring outside.

The apparent leader of the group of invading cats was at the ledge outside of Firestar's den, looking extremely triumphant. Below him, a crowd of cats the average size of a Clan gathered. The camp had been cleared of any evidence that there had been a fight; the rain had washed the rest of the blood previously there away. At the back of crowd, with three cats surrounding them, were Graystripes Clanmates, staring either fearfully or furiously up at "Fangstar."

"Fox and Grave sent messengers announcing their success," began the tom in a deep voice. "As of today, we shall address them as Foxstar and Gravestar, the way these Clans have. Word from Screech has yet to arrive, but I expect it to come shortly.

"You will be given new names, as the signal for the beginning of our new time. We are the New Clans, and we will stand as such in place of the old Clans that once resided here." Yowls of triumph broke through the crowd, and horror swept through Graystripe like ice. They were planning on replacing the Clans. Fangstar continued, and he averted his attention back to him.

"Already my second in command, Frost, has been named as Frostpelt. I shall be addressed as Fangstar, I remind you. Come to my den to receive your new name." Fangstar finished and stepped backwards, disappearing into the crevice that had once belonged to Firestar.

Anger flared to life within Graystripe and he hissed furiously at the sight of the cheering yowls of the cats. None heard him however, so he moved back into the warriors den, pushing Squirrelflight's kits ahead of him. Hollykit turned around to look at him fearfully. "What does he mean? Are we going to be okay? Where is Firestar?"

Graystripe sighed and sat down in a bed of moss, staring outside. "We'll be fine," he murmured, more to himself than Hollykit. "Nothing will hurt you..."

He faded off and closed his eyes as the others entered the den, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

_eeeeeeeeeEEeeeeeeeee_

**I hope you're enjoying things. We'll be sticking strictly to Graystripe's, Leafpool's and Leopardstar's points of view throughout the story now. Real things should start happening now.**


	5. When Value is Life

**I was met with a question on my last chapter, about the pelt of the new leader of ThunderClan, Fangstar/Striker. I quite agree that male cats are not calico, and I completely forgot. Striker is a cat that a friend of mine created, with a picture accompanying it, which was a calico cat. However, I have heard separate opinions on calico cats. Some say that a cat that has more than three colours (not just shades) is a calico cat, which would assure that male cats can be calico, as I have two male cats that are brown, black and white. I feel that it's not too troublesome to change. However, I do thank you for the reminder. I'll keep that in mind if I write any more stories.**

**Now with chapter four. I greatly apologize for the delay.**

When the Great Are Gone  
**When Value is Life**

Pain shot through Leopardstar as she woke, growling slightly at the pressure being applied to her wound. She lifted her head enough to see Leafpool pressing chewed up chervil leaves into the wound. The juices in the leaves stung when they began seeping into the gash, but otherwise the only pain was from the pressure. Leafpool looked up at Leopardstar, blinking kindly.

"Infection is improbable, but until the wound completely closes, I don't want to take any risks. The pain should subside soon," she explained, sitting back. "Do you want some poppy seeds?" Leopardstar shook her head, and looked away, around the clear area under the large oak.

The only cats that had been injured and were still unable to walk were Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and herself. Brambleclaw was sitting up and cleaning his wounded legs. Cloudtail was still asleep, but he looked severely uncomfortable. Leopardstar glanced around at the rest of the cats, sighing. Mistyfoot, Russetfur and Ashfoot were crouched next to the base of the tree, meowing quietly to each other. Not far from them was Brightheart, sorting herbs for Leafpool. The rogue, Statictail, was by her side, large tail wrapped around her paws as she corrected the few mistakes Brightheart made when sorting. The other cats were simply resting or talking among themselves.

Leopardstar turned her head toward the hill leading up to the lake as three cats came skidding into the clearing from that direction. Mousefur padded up to Leafpool, followed by Crowfeather and Oakfur, a ShadowClan cat. Each dipped their heads respectfully to Leopardstar, who nodded back. Mousefur looked back to Leafpool, her eyes troubled.

"We were just skirting ThunderClan territory; Dustpelt, Rowanclaw and Lightpaw went towards WindClan," she meowed, crouching down. "We managed to get to the top of the ThunderClan camp without any cats noticing us..." The old she-cat trailed off, eyes sharpening in anger. She hissed lightly. "The invading cats have taken over completely, supposedly creating the New Clans," she explained. "They are taking our names given by StarClan, and tainting our ways. The leader of the group, who called himself Striker, has named himself Fangstar."

Leopardstar hissed furiously. "Who do these cats think they are, invading us and just taking the lake like they had all rights?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the ground.

"They're rogues," Mousefur huffed. "They're all like that."

Leafpool looked worriedly over to the base of the oak, where Statictail was watching with blank eyes. She blinked slowly then looked away.

"They didn't kill everyone," meowed Mousefur, gaining both Leopardstar's and Leafpool's attention back. "I saw them. Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Sorreltail and Birchfall were all there, and none looked injured." She paused, thinking a moment. "Graystripe was at the entrance to the warriors den with Squirrelflight's kits."

Leafpool let out a sigh of relief, while Leopardstar looked down in thought. They were allowing the warriors to live if they surrendered, most likely. Perhaps the Clans still stood a chance. Were there cats in the other Clans who had survived? Hopefully, the second patrol would bring word back to them. Leopardstar sighed and settled her head down again, feeling tired once more.

Leafpool glanced at Leopardstar as she lay down again, and then looked back to Mousefur. "Did you see Sandstorm?" she asked. Mousefur shook her head slowly. "I didn't... But she may not be dead. We don't know if who we saw was everyone," she meowed, standing up. Leafpool nodded sadly, and Mousefur walked away over to a group of ferns and lay down to rest. Crowfeather and Oakfur had already left.

The medicine cat turned her gaze back to Leopardstar. "I don't know how long you will be incapable of movement, Leopardstar, but please try not to move around for at least a quarter-moon," she meowed worriedly. From the sound of her meow, Leafpool knew of the determination many leaders held for looking strong in front of others, for many reasons.

A sigh escaped Leopardstar, but she nodded. Deciding the topic of her injuries was none too interesting, she chose a new one. "Is there a guard at the top of the valley?" she asked Leafpool, glancing up at the hill. Leafpool followed her gaze and nodded.

"Beechfur and Scatterpaw are up there now," meowed the ThunderClan cat. "We've been keeping two in sight of the lake since this morning, trading off every two hours. We cannot allow those cats to find us, and so far, they haven't."

Leopardstar nodded. "Was it only just last night?" she meowed thoughtfully.

"Yes," meowed Leafpool, faltering slightly.

The leader's eyes turned hard. "Tell me everything that's happened. I need to be filled in." Leafpool made to protest, but the irritated flick of both Leopardstar's ears and tail shuttered her. "I don't care if I'm injured; that doesn't render me incapable of leading this... group."

Leafpool consider Leopardstar for several moments, then began speaking, informing Leopardstar of the conditions the Clans had been in when the last survivors left, who had survived, and of the deaths of the other leaders.

**nnnnnnnnnNNnnnnnnnnn**

"... thought we discussed which ones would be valuable! You said nothing of him!"

The hiss almost directly outside of the warriors den woke Graystripe from his light doze. The others were glancing at the entrance worriedly. When Squirrelflight noted Graystripe's consciousness, she meowed quietly, "They're talking about our worth, as if we're items." Despite the softness of her meow, it was dripping with hate for the cats outside.

Graystripe sat up and walked - on three legs - to the entrance of the den, staying just inside the shadow. The "new leader," Fangstar, was scowling at a large, very handsome tom with long, flowing gold and black fur. He was staring calmly at the smaller tom (which was saying something), his green gaze holding no emotion. His ears twitched and he turned to look Graystripe directly in the eye. Slightly taken aback that the tom had noticed him already, Graystripe let out an instinctual hiss.

The black-and-gold cat scoffed and looked at Fangstar again. "He has worth. He was close to Firestar, was he not?"

Fangstar growled lowly at the name of ThunderClan's leader, and a pang shot through Graystripe.

"He won't say anything, Gravestar, not if he's as 'loyal' as that so-called leader he followed around so faithfully," hissed Fangstar. The other tom, Gravestar, did not reply, but looked at Graystripe again.

"If he values... life in general, he'll cooperate," he meowed finally. "Remember; the decision is tonight. Be at the island with them when darkness has fallen."

Without another word, Gravestar turned and stalked out of ThunderClan camp.

A low hiss sounded from behind him. Graystripe turned momentarily to look at Birchfall. "He's perfect for ShadowClan, isn't he?"

"That's ShadowClan's new leader?" meowed Graystripe, glancing back outside. One of the two guards in front of the den seemed to notice how close he was to the entrance and hissed at him, aiming a slash for his chest. Graystripe stumbled backward, sitting down next to Brackenfur.

Birchfall nodded, huffing. "He and 'Fangstar'," he practically spat the name on the ground, "are behind the entire invasion. Half-kin: Different mother, but the same father who raised them."

A furious hiss escaped Graystripe and he yearned to chase after the large tom that had just been in the camp previously. "They're worse than Tigerstar and Hawkfrost combined!" he nearly yowled, clawing at the moss with his unsheathed claws.

Birchfall nodded.

"What were they saying about being at the island by nightfall?" meowed Squirrelflight. "Why are we going there? Tonight is a new moon!"

"I expect that's why," meowed Ferncloud from the back of den, still next to a speechless Sandstorm. "They've been watching us for some time to know of our name status and how things are run around here. Surely they must know we meet for the Gathering on the full moon. They intend to reverse it, because their beliefs are not the same."

Graystripe nodded in agreement. "Yes. But something tells me this won't be a gathering. If it were, they wouldn't take us. Gravestar said to be at the island _with us_ by nightfall. What are they doing with us?"

The others could only ponder with him in confusion, and wait nervously for night to fall, hours later.

**nnnnnnnnnNNnnnnnnnnn**

Brightheart had been left medicine duties with Statictail (to Leopardstar's fury), while Leafpool and the three capable deputies followed a rumor gained from the second patrol, coming from WindClan.

Something relating to a Gathering was being held tonight, on the new moon. The stars were brighter than normal; whether it was the lack of moonlight or to encourage the Clans, Leafpool didn't know, but she felt safer under the faint, sparkling light.

Mistyfoot lead the group along the shore, slowly, through the water. They had done this since the top of the valley, in the creek, to erase scent. Leafpool was sure she was not the only one feeling uncomfortable; in fact, it must have only been Mistyfoot who felt at home.

The island was in sight now, and the unfamiliar scents of the invading cats wafted in from around them. Mistyfoot signaled with her tail and then plunged directly into the water. Leafpool had been expecting this, but she still felt nervous and thoroughly disliked it when she waded in after Mistyfoot. Had the need not been so dire, she was sure Ashfoot and Russetfur would not have followed.

After several minutes of hard swimming through the lake itself, the four cats emerged several fox lengths down the shore from the fallen tree. As planned, the four cats spread out, each going to a different area to spy from.

Leafpool, being associated best with tree-climbing, soon found herself clinging to a branch above the clearing, where many cats gathered. In the large oak that dominated the center of the clearing, four cats stood: a large, short-haired tortoiseshell tom, who was shifting on his paws; an even larger gold-and-black, long haired tom, who stood as still as stone; a rather nervous looking cream-and-sand coloured tom; and a fox-pelted she-cat no larger than a kit with piercing blue eyes, sitting as still as the largest tom.

Leafpool was barely able to hold in a gasp when she realized that the crowd was divided. Directly in front of oak, in four groups, were injured cats, crouched down uncertainly, with a fox length in between them and rest of the cats. The Clan cats! Leafpool studied each group before her eyes fell on her sister, who had gathered her kits around her protectively. Graystripe sat next to her, Brackenfur in front of her, and Birchfall on her other side, to protect the kits. Squirrelflight, despite the situation, looked slightly indignant.

Relief flooded Leafpool when she spotted Sandstorm between Ferncloud and Sorreltail, and that, along with the knowledge that many Clan cats were still alive, lifted her spirits and gave her a sliver of hope.

The larger toms jumped to higher branches, turning the medicine cat's attention back to them, and the tortoiseshell began speaking.

"This night, we have many reasons for gathering here where the Old Clan is said to have met on the full moon," he began, his meow carrying over the crowd. They hushed immediately. "Tonight, we celebrate for being victorious over these so-called 'warriors,' who claim they have strength with the stars!"

Meows of mocking and laughter came from the crowd; the Clan cats in front of them stiffened.

"But before we celebrate, you may wonder why Gravestar, Sandstar, Foxstar and I brought the 'warriors' with us to the Meet. It was his idea, so Gravestar may tell you." He leaped down from the upper branch, landing next to the orange she-cat, who Leafpool suspected was Foxstar.

The handsome tom stayed on the higher branch, indicating himself as Gravestar. He looked down at the Clan cats for a long moment, then back up at the invasion. "What value are these cats to us?" he meowed, gaze sweeping over the crowd. Yowls of hate and mocking once again raised, many voices rising above the din.

"They are worth nothing!"

"Inferior cats!"

"They belong with the twolegs!"

One flick of Gravestar's tail had them silenced. Her hate for him had already risen, but Leafpool had to marvel in his ability to control these cats. "They may be. However, we need as much strength as we can get, and we know all too well that many cats escaped our grasp the previous night. We need information." Silence followed, awaiting Gravestar's explanation. "If a cat cannot stand up against us, who are they to be welcomed into the New Clans?"

Whispering swept through now. "Is this a contest? - Do we get to kill them?"

"A cat from each New Clan will be chosen by its respectful leader, to fight our 'honorable' warriors," meowed Gravestar. His eyes glinted as horror swept through Leafpool. Fight? "If they can stand longer than my set time limit, they will be allowed to live; if they cannot..." He left the sentence hanging for several moments, and then began anew. "This is a fight to death. ShadowClan, gather now, and prepare for the Competition of Value!"

_nnnnnnnnnNNnnnnnnnnn_

**Next chapter.  
**


	6. When We Begin

**Back again. This time on time, thank you. I'm glad to know that more and more people are starting to read this, or at least check it out, even if I am not receiving reviews. Though I would prefer them, I am simply happy that I get to publish my writing skills in some way to the public. Now, I give you chapter five. This is going to be the chapter that launches us into the plot.**

When the Great Are Gone  
**When Proof Brings Life**

Graystripe refused to watch the following events.

He heard Gravestar call up a she-cat named Orchidthorn to fight Smokefoot, one of the only two surviving ShadowClan cats. Despite the tension between ShadowClan and ThunderClan never backing down, Graystripe knew that no cat would want to face what Smokefoot had to, and it was a torturous fight, if the sounds told him anything. The sighs of relief around him and mews of disappointment from the larger body encouraged him; Smokefoot had stood against the time limit. The cat known as Orchidthorn continued to spit threats at Smokefoot even afterward, when Graystripe looked up, and once she even tried to attack him again, only to be held back by Gravestar himself.

The thick-pelted tom cast his gaze to his paws again as Tallpoppy was called forward to fight an older tom by the name of Redfang. Graystripe twitched from every screech or pained yowl he heard from the ShadowClan elder, or the intake of breath from Squirrelflight, who was next to him. Cheering yowls broke out in the crowd as the New Clan cats egged on Redfang, or mocked Tallpoppy.

But a loud, unfamiliar and greatly pained yowl hung above the rest of the noise; when it faded, dead silence followed. Graystripe cringed. Was Tallpoppy dead? A deep huff that could be either surprise or defeat emitted from Squirrelflight, then she breathed slowly, "Th-thank... Oh, thank StarClan." Graystripe's head immediately snapped up. Tallpoppy was breathing heavily, sporting several wounds, while the cats stared at the motionless body of Redfang. The New Clan cats looked on in shock, the Old Clan in relief.

"How could she kill him?!"

A tom who looked much like Redfang, but many moons younger, bounded forward, claws unsheathed, eyes wild with fury. He had nearly reached Tallpoppy when three cats leaped in front of him, spitting furiously. Graystripe was astounded to recognize Blackclaw and Mosspelt, RiverClan cats, in front of Tallpoppy, as well as Smokefoot, growling at the red-furred tom. Yowls broke out in the crowd, of fury for Tallpoppy's victory, and the three warriors protecting her surrounded her, facing the outside.

Finally, Gravestar's furious hissing and yowling combined quieted the cats. He glowered down at the attacker. "Tallpoppy has proved herself worth living, Redwing. Get back; I'll deal with you after the Meet."

Whispers broke out as Redwing disappeared into the crowd with one last hateful look at Tallpoppy. Blackclaw and Mosspelt joined up with the other three RiverClan cats again as Gravestar jumped down from his place on the higher branch.

The Sand-coloured tom jumped up in his place.

Graystripe did not look at the following "matches." He did not look up when he heard the yowls of sorrow from the surviving RiverClan cats, and the defeated sighs from the rest of the Clan cats. He did not look up when he heard or felt relief from those near him, or yowls of fury from the crowd. He knew, however, that of the five RiverClan survivors, only three remained now, and two New Clan cats had been killed.

The fox-pelted she-cat jumped to the branch next, signaling WindClan's turn for the fight.

One was fatally wounded; three victorious.

By the time Fangstar was back on the branch, Graystripe had receded from the outward world, staring blankly at his paws and wondering how the Clans had been sent into such a horrendous fate. But he was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt his Clanmates shifting, and he was forced to look up as Brackenfur strode by him, head held high. Sorreltail's eyes followed him worriedly.

The black she-cat who was set against Brackenfur was unprepared for him in the fight. He allowed her to rush at him before putting on a burst of speed and dodging out of the way, landing a passing blow to the side of her head. And despite the repeated moves, the she-cat rarely got in a hit to Brackenfur in her hurried style, choosing to succumb to blinding fury instead of keeping her head. By the time Gravestar signaled the time limit, the two cats were simply out of breath.

Birchfall came forward next, and came back victorious, but with a bad leg.

Sorreltail was injured badly, but she stood up against the time limit, only to fall unconscious mere moments after being dragged back to her Clanmates. Brackenfur looked ready to attack anyone who came near them.

Sandstorm was pushed forward by Ferncloud, and the ginger she-cat barely noticed until she was in the cleared area of the crowd, where a dark gray tom met her.

Fear grabbed Graystripe as the tom's eyes glinted maliciously, and Sandstorm was left without a reaction. The situation was dire, and never had Sandstorm acted like this. It was as if the world didn't matter. Panic rose up within the tom the exact moment he heard a small mew of fear from Squirrelflight. Without thinking, Graystripe's eyes narrowed. He opened his jaws and yowled loudly at Sandstorm, "What are you doing, Sandstorm! You're better than this! Make Firestar proud!" the same moment the gray tom lunged at her with claws unsheathed.

Sandstorm still made no move to dodge out of the way; time froze for Graystripe and he heard Squirrelflight whisper, "No..."

Then, as if she had just woken up, Sandstorm leaped directly over the large gray tom, twisting around in mid air and landing on his back, digging her claws in mercilessly. Her eyes were back to life, anger, sorrow, fury and fear swirling within them. She hissed loudly as she continued to tear at the tom's back, even as he rolled over, slamming her into the ground. When she was dislodged, he leaped back several tail lengths. Sandstorm growled at him and ran at him.

Graystripe recognized the technique. No Clan cat was stupid enough to run at another cat without thinking they'd jump out of the way. As he suspected, the tom jumped to the side. Immediately Sandstorm cut across and was on his back again, clawing and kicking at him without a pause upon landing.

Yowling furiously, the gray tom managed to kick her off and turned on her immediately, claws extended toward her throat. Sandstorm yowled in response and with an effort, battered his claws away; they swiped over one eye and caught on her ear. Hissing, Sandstorm jerked away from the tom, then leaped at him, running her claws down his flank. She bit into his tail and he screeched in pain and twisted around to swipe at her again. Catching her chest, Sandstorm growled furiously and backed up several steps, recomposing herself momentarily. She circled the tom for a moment, until he lunged at her again.

The ginger she-cat twisted onto her back in the last moment and met the tom with her claws extended at his belly, battering him with all her strength in the weakest area of his body. She gave a huge kick with her hind legs and sent the tom sprawling across the ground. He didn't make any move to stand.

It felt as if it was over as soon as it had begun.

Graystripe could tell the tom was breathing, but he held several wounds now, and appeared to have lost consciousness.

Silence followed for several long moments. Then, slowly, Sandstorm backed up, until she was next to Graystripe. She simply glanced at him before settling down next to Ferncloud again.

A cat came out of the crowd, followed by another one, and they managed to drag the gray tom out of the clearing. Fangstar huffed angrily and looked at the remaining cats. He looked at Graystripe and was about to announce the next cat when Gravestar leaped onto the branch and meowed something quietly to him.

Fangstar's eyes flashed and he sent a scathing glance at Graystripe, then looked back at Gravestar angrily, meowing something back. The larger cat shook his head and gave a look that signaled it was final, and jumped back down.

Fangstar hissed lightly, and then seemed to compose himself.

"Kit-mother. Come up."

Immediately the group around her tightened. Graystripe growled at Fangstar and bit out at him, "You're not going to force a queen to fight. She has kits to take care of."

Fangstar's fur bristled. "Are you challenging me, 'warrior'?" he meowed menacingly. "She will fight. I don't care about any kits that she may have." He threw a disgusted look at Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit.

"She is not fighting!" responded Graystripe. "If you want to risk fighting us again and loosing more of your cats, then by all means, attack us."

A small murmur swept through the four groups of Clan cats, before the closest group, WindClan's, moved closer, joining the group together. "If you would risk a queen's life, you do not deserve our cooperation," meowed Tornear.

The gaps between the Clan cats closed, but none of the others meowed anything in defense. The New Clan cats were on edge now, all bristling, waiting for a fight. The leaders above them all had stood, staring at the growing disorder with fury.

"If you are so adamant about the kit-mother not fighting, gray warrior, then why don't you take her place?"

It wasn't Fangstar who had spoken, but the WindClan leader, Foxstar. Her eyes glinted slightly as she stared at Graystripe.

"He is unable to fight," pushed in Gravestar with a snort. "What entertainment would he bring us if he died on the spot?"

"At least we would be rid of him!" hissed Fangstar, lashing his tail around behind him.

Gravestar's fur began to bristle as well, and he sent a warning glance at Fangstar, who glared back at him for several moments. Finally, his fur flattened slightly and he relaxed with a growl.

"The kit-mother will not fight tonight, nor will the gray warrior."

"Ferncloud cannot fight, either! She is a kit-mother," meowed Sandstorm suddenly, surprising several cats. "She is expecting."

Outrage broke out in the crowd as several cats protested against the Clan cats' reasons. Through the din, it was hard to tell who had yowled over it, "You allowed Icewing of RiverClan to not fight; why not these two?"

Graystripe added on, "Do you intend to treat ThunderClan unfairly for some reason?"

Gravestar yowled over the crowd again, silencing them. "The Meet is over! Of the cats that did not fight, they will fight again when they are healed or when they have no more kits."

He jumped down from the tree, signaling the end of the meeting, and padded smoothly through the crowd, which shifted to allow his passing. The other three leaders followed suit, leading each New Clan away from the island. Graystripe sighed as he and his Clanmates were gathered into a tight bunch and lead off the island as well.

**tttttttttTTttttttttt**

Leafpool numbly padded into the clearing that had served for the Gatherings of the Clans. She was joined shortly after by the deputies. She stared at the ground, where small patches of blood scarred the ground, and sighed.

Mistyfoot was doing much the same thing, while Russetfur and Ashfoot waited for the other two to compose themselves so they could leave.

"They're merciless," meowed Leafpool quietly, fur bristling. "They're horrible cats, and don't deserve the name of the Clans. StarClan, what has happened here?"

No cat answered. In a silent agreement, they left the island, crossing the fallen tree instead of swimming through the water; the other Clan cats crossing it would confuse their scent. Reaching the other side of the tree, Leafpool jumped down into the shallow water, and began padding across WindClan territory, keeping her paws in the water. They did the same thing up the creek, until they came to the crest of the hill.

Leopardstar was sleeping deeply when Leafpool returned, but many other cats were waiting for their news. Brambleclaw seemed better than just a few hours ago, lying down, but looking rested. Cloudtail was awake, but Leafpool had entered in time to see Statictail laying poppy seeds in front of him.

The most important part of the announcement she made to many of the cats was that many of their Clanmates were alive. It was a relieving thing, but it also gave hard truth to suspicions of who was dead and who was not. Many cared for cats had died not long ago, and Leafpool was filled with grief at some of the looks in other cats' gazes. Cloudtail had appeared to recede within himself, comforted just barely by Brightheart, when they realized their daughter, Whitepaw, had not made it. Many other cats shared similar sorrows for mates and kin.

When Russetfur described the scene and what the New Clan cats had been doing, the sorrow fused swiftly with anger. Cats yowled in fury and others simply sat in shock. How could cats be so cruel?

Leafpool sat next to the oak on an arching root; next to the root, Statictail calmly watched the reactions of the remainder of the Clans.

"Their anger will do nothing to take away what's done," she meowed stiffly, tail twitching. "Plans need to be made, and they need to take this on with level heads."

"What do you mean?" asked Leafpool, looking down at the aged she-cat questioningly.

"Are you going to just sit here and wait for those New Clans to find you?" she meowed sharply. "You intend to just let the Clans die, to be replaced by this excuse of an order? What are you - kittypets?" Leafpool was taken aback by Statictail's outburst, but did not speak. Statictail continued. "If that is what you intend to do, the Clans have dwindled since I last lived within them; you are supposed to fight for StarClan! These cats that have pushed you from your home are a disgrace to StarClan. They do not deserve to live under the stars."

"For once, a rogue's word is truth," meowed Mousefur, padding up to Leafpool. She paused to nod stiffly at Statictail, who nodded back, scowling slightly, then looked at Leafpool. "Many cats want to fight back. They want to attack the New Clans. The deputies are discussing it now, and Brambleclaw would wish for you to join them, and..." she looked pointedly at Statictail, "any cat who may have a tighter bond with StarClan than a regular warrior."

A sharp meow of laughter escaped Statictail, and she huffed. "You choose now to acknowledge my presence? I feel flattered that I'm finally being trusted." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue as she stood up, flicking her large tail again. Leafpool thanked Mousefur, who disappeared with a last glower at Statictail, then jumped down from the root, Statictail following her.

Brambleclaw greeted them politely, and Leafpool sat down next to him and Mistyfoot. Statictail simply crouched outside the circle, staring hard at each cat in turn.

"The WindClan cats here wish to move an attack on the cats who took over our Clan," said Ashfoot.

"RiverClan agrees."

"As does ThunderClan and ShadowClan," finished Brambleclaw. "We don't have enough forces to take out the New Clans, even one at a time. If we took one down, another would attack us before we retreated."

"We need another method," mewed Mistyfoot, huffing.

A huff emitted from Statictail, loud enough to make the other five cats glance at her in question. Statictail looked at each cat with skeptical eyes. "You talk about attacking the New Clans, with this?" She swept her tail around the area under the sheltered oak. "What do you see?"

Leafpool only momentarily looked around her. She blinked in confusion. "But you were just saying that we should just sit around –"

"And do absolutely nothing!" cut in the old cat. "All you're doing is tending to those who are injured. What should you be doing?" She looked at the deputies expectantly. "You are the temporary leaders when it comes to getting things done. You don't have to strength to attack the New Clans in any way; too many of your warriors are injured or still in shock."

Brambleclaw nodded. "You're right," he meowed. "We need to recover." He picked up the speech, glancing at Statictail. "More than half of us are not seriously injured; we have enough warriors and apprentices to equal almost an entire Clan." He looked around eagerly. Statictail nodded with him, looking appreciative. Brambleclaw continued. "We need to mobilize, and get our strength up."

"We need to create a Clan," finished Leafpool with a dazed look. "This is what you are saying, right?"

"Yes, exactly," said Brambleclaw.

"Your apprentices need training," meowed Statictail. "You warriors need to stay in shape. And you need a camp, for StarClan's sake!"

"I can put together a group for building a camp here," Russetfur put in. She swept her tail around the clearing. "There are enough plants here to build a decent wall around the oak, and the creek provides water."

Leafpool nodded. "Start now, with whoever will volunteer. Mistyfoot, could you put together a hunting patrol? We haven't had a steady flow of food since we came here."

Mistyfoot nodded and padded away after Russetfur. Ashfoot stood up as well. "Brambleclaw and I can inform the warriors of the training, and later we can assign mentors."

Statictail nodded. "You can hold a meeting when the sun sets. Remember that Leopardstar might still want in on this. Inform her first. Or have Mistyfoot do so."

The remaining deputies nodded and padded away. Statictail stood up and padded back to the oak's base. Leafpool followed.

"You know how to hand orders out," she meowed respectfully.

Statictail snorted. "When I was medicine cat, RiverClan's leader was young and inexperienced. No more than eighteen moons. I had to help the deputy a lot."

Leafpool's eyes widened. "That's only one season-cycle!"

Statictail shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. She was ignorant, and managed to kill herself – all nine of her lives – within three season-cycles."

Leafpool didn't question Statictail. "That was when Crookedstar became leader, right? The age adds up…"

Statictail nodded. "I worked with him when he was deputy often when Waterstar was leader, as I said." She looked around camp and changed the subject. "You should hope things get under control soon. Those deputies know what they're doing though; you just try to stick to your medicine duties. They can control the situation." She gave Leafpool a meaningful look, and then disappeared into her den on the water's edge.

_tttttttttTTttttttttt_

**Topped 3,000 words with this chapter. That makes me confident, and I'm sure I can keep the word count above 3,000 from now on. Review if you wish!**


	7. When We Rebel

**Yes, finally, I am updating. Well… It's not going to be regular, with school and life getting in the way, but I'm going to try and keep this updated frequently enough for whoever might still read it. Haha. NOTE! If you are a reader from last year, when I last updated, I must remind you that the last portion of chapter five was altered. It has a different ending. Here's chapter six.  
**

When the Great are Gone

**Chapter Six**

Leopardstar winced as she stretched her body experimentally from where she lay in a nook beneath one of the many arching roots of the Oak. The sun was just touching the tops of the rocky slopes facing east, indicating the day's start. The former leader pulled herself out of the small hollow so she could see the camp.

Three-quarters of a moon had passed since the Fall. In those days, the remaining free cats had recovered tremendously. Looking around her, Leopardstar saw a fully functional Clan camp. There was a warriors den in the very front of the pine bushes that stretched up the hill. Already the cats had several tunnels created out of the pine; a maze of dens and trails that would loose any cat not trained on the paths. In a bramble bush that stretched from just tail-lengths from the Oak to the creak was the nursery, not well-used yet, for their one queen. The apprentice den was also in the pine bush, with an adjoining tunnel to the warriors den. Even an elders den had been created, out of a mix of ferns and pine.

Leafpool's den was in a hole by the creak, separated only by a tangle of roots from Statictail's den. Both held a healthy collection of herbs. Leopardstar's den was above the creak, on the other side of the Oak; she currently sat at the entrance.

The pine bushes mingled with the bramble to create a perfect wall around the clearing. From the top of the valley, the Oak shadowed the clearing, and it was almost impossible to tell there was a camp here unless one was to come into the valley.

Impossible, thought Leopardstar. Sentries were posted at the saddle of the valley that led to the lake at all times.

Each cat had settled in well in their role. Gorsetail, the only queen, shared the den with Droppaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, to take care of the three kits. She would be expecting her own kits in due time. In the warriors den, cats had put aside Clan differences swiftly; Leopardstar guessed it was because half of them had had to do such a thing before. Mousefur, the only elder, appeared to enjoy her time alone in the elders den, but she didn't spend much time in it. She helped out with daily chores such as patching up the barriers, and even hunted near the camp.

The apprentices had been assigned mentors only days ago, and were beginning their training again. It was almost like life at a regular camp, but with more of a joint-rule; the deputies all discussed things with Leopardstar together, and Leafpool and Statictail had a powerful say in many matters.

Leafpool was swallowing a mouse in between the bramble and Oak. Statictail was just pulling herself over the edge where the ground fell away to the creak. By the entrance to the warriors den, Brambleclaw and discussing something with Ashfoot and Mousefur was listening while she ate a thrush. Other cats were just emerging from the dens too and were ready for another day.

Leafpool finished her meal and padded over to Leopardstar. She calmly began sniffing the other she-cat carefully where the scar of her battle wound was forming; it was almost completely healed.

"Have you felt any pain?" she asked, glancing up. Leopardstar shook her head. Leafpool's eyes softened. "Good. How stiff do you feel?"

"It's still hard to stretch completely and I cannot yet run," meowed Leopardstar. "Other than that I feel healthy."

Leafpool looked pleased. "You would be fit to leave camp soon, then." She padded away to Statictail without another word. Leopardstar gazed at the old rogue carefully.

Statictail had been something to get used to. Since the former Clan cats had settled in her territory, it was Statictail's right to stay, since this was technically not land that belonged to the Clans. It was simply used for passing through to the Moonpool. Statictail came with the land, apparently, and had refused to leave.

It was for the better, now that she thought about it. The old cat was extremely advanced in medicine, and she was wise with age. She often directed the deputies just as much as Leopardstar did. Statictail was arrogant, and something in her past compelled her to feel in charge. Leopardstar didn't think much about it; many medicine cats were like that. What surprised her was that the deputies often did what Statictail commanded without question.

"She's old, and was wrongfully cast out of the Clans," Leafpool had told her several days ago. "It's the air about her; she just needs to be respected. Can't you feel it?"

And she could. Leopardstar sighed and padded to the fresh-kill pile to find something to start the day off with.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

"But it hurts! Ow, ow! Ouch, stop it!"

Small, pained cries woke Graystripe from his rest, and he lifted his head to look around the den. The others were rousing as well, looking for the noise. Squirrelflight was bent over Lionkit, her eyes full of worry as he squirmed beneath her. Jaykit and Hollykit were situated around her, looking terrified. Hollykit wasn't letting her left front paw touch the ground. From what Graystripe could see of Lionkit's gold fur, parts of it were matted with blood.

At the sight of injured kits, he was up in a second, and had bounded across the prisoners den to Squirrelflight's side. Moments later, Ferncloud was beside her, looking worriedly at the kits. The others sat behind them, waiting to hear what had happened.

"What's going on?" asked Graystripe, looking at Squirrelflight. She raised her head, revealing more of Lionkit. He had a small cut above his eye, which was bleeding a lot, as head wounds always did. He was whimpering in pain.

"One of the cats thought it would be fun to play with my kits!" she hissed. "They took Hollykit and Lionkit right out of my grasp." She sounded on the verge of running outside to attack the cats, so Graystripe laid a tail over her shoulders to calm her.

"It was a horrible act for them to do, Squirrelflight," he meowed reassuringly. "But attempting to get revenge it going to do nothing but hurt your kits further." He gave her a meaningful glance, then lightly nudged Hollykit toward him.

Her paw was cut in two places on the pad; it probably stung, and Hollykit just wasn't comfortable with the feeling. Neither injury from the kits was serious. After telling the kit to clean the wound and wait for it to heal, Graystripe looked back up at Squirrelflight.

"You're lucky they didn't take Jaykit," he meowed, looking at the blind kit. His ears twitched, but he gave no other indication that he had heard him. "He was an easier target."

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'm just glad they're not seriously hurt," she murmured, bending her head over the three kits.

Graystripe backed away and limped back to his nest of moss. He gave his bad leg a few licks before settling down and thinking.

The past three weeks, nothing had happened. Not really. The New Clans were calming down, confident now that those who had escaped were not going to do anything. Graystripe had begun loosing hope himself. At least once a day, one of his companions was pulled out into the camp to be used as "training practice" and forced to fight. Injuries were never bad, but it was tiring, and insulting. They weren't fed enough; it was like a very harsh leaf-bare, with the amount of fresh-kill they were given.

Rumor had it that Icewing had given birth to her kits. This seemed to cause the second rumor that the cats were going to have a meet again soon; the new moon was just days away. Cats were questioning whether the leaders were going to keep this tradition.

None of the former Clan cats had joined the New Clans, despite the offers. They refused to betray their past and beliefs like so, even if it meant living better.

Graystripe's leg was permanently damaged; the muscle had not grown back correctly, he assumed. He didn't feel pain, but he didn't have the strength to walk on it as much as he would like to anymore. It was also twisted crookedly, and any kit could tell there was a problem. Had Graystripe seen a proper medicine cat, he might have saved it. But it was impossible now.

With a sigh, the gray tom slowly drifted to sleep while watching Squirrelflight frantically clean her kits.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

Leafpool sat calmly next to the oak as the four deputies padded over to her and Leopardstar. From the creek side, Statictail padded around the oak to sit down next to Leafpool. Once the cats had settled down, Leopardstar began talking.

"We've settled in nicely here so far," she commented. There were nods of ascent.

"The apprentices were happy to begin training again," meowed Ashfoot.

"They don't care much for whether their mentors are from their Clan or not, either. It's a good sign," added Brambleclaw. He was now mentoring a RiverClan apprentice named Aspenpaw.

Leopardstar nodded. "Indeed. The warriors have organized themselves as well, and a good camp has been established. I take it no enemy cat has yet strayed into the hills?"

"The farthest any unknown cat has gone so far has been only to the edge of WindClan's territory," reported Russetfur. She was in charge of the sentries and lake patrols.

"What about the territory?" asked the former RiverClan leader.

"We have taken to hunting up to the waterfall below the Moonpool, and only in the valley right now," reported Brambleclaw. "We seem well-fed from that alone, so I see no reason to expand."

Leopardstar nodded agreement. "And how are the cats who had been injured getting along?"

"The only cat badly injured as you and Brambleclaw had been," meowed Leafpool, "was Cloudtail. Half of his reason for not moving around before was his sorrow for loosing Whitepaw anyhow. He is currently on a hunting patrol with Crowfeather and Pebblepaw."

"Good," meowed Leopardstar. "As I said, we are getting along fine now. I believe it's time we returned to reality." She eyed each cat around her seriously. "We've been hiding here, in this valley, for nearly a moon now. We have recovered." Leopardstar waved her tail in the lake's direction. "Our Clanmates are being held out there, with no protection, and they have no one but each other. Some of us here have mates and kin back there."

Brambleclaw's eyes flashed dangerously. Leafpool sympathized as well; her sister and his mate, Squirrelflight, was still in ThunderClan with her three kits. Brambleclaw had been holding his worry in very well so far.

Leopardstar continued. "I believe that we need to get back our Clanmates."

"And how do we get all of them back?" asked Mistyfoot, looking nervous.

Statictail snorted. "It's not like we can get all of them at once," she muttered.

Leopardstar nodded. "Right," she meowed. "Kits have first priority. Agreed?"

Each cat nodded in certainty.

"We need to get the kits back, then," continued the leader. "We should strike ShadowClan first."

Brambleclaw opened his jaws to protest, but Leopardstar sent him a sharp glance. "The three kits being held there have no mother and their father is here," she meowed. "Your kits, Brambleclaw, I assure you will be next on the list, along with Ferncloud. But they have their mother with them. We need to get Rowanclaw's kits first."

Brambleclaw backed down and nodded. "It makes sense." His amber eyes clouded over as he undoubtedly recalled the kits had been Tawnypelt's.

"So how do we go about this?" asked Russetfur.

"That's what I gathered you to discuss," meowed Leopardstar.

"It's been nearly a moon, right?" meowed Leafpool, speaking quietly. "So if they stick to a tradition, like I believe they are trying, won't they gather at the island soon?"

"That's true," murmured Leopardstar.

"So why not attack then? We don't want to attract attention, so I do believe you want this to be a stealth mission, yes?"

Leopardstar nodded. "That's a good plan."

Statictail nodded. "Send in some warriors to distract whoever is left at the camp and then I think it would be best if apprentices got the kits. They are smaller, and will attract less attention."

"Perfect," muttered Brambleclaw. Leopardstar nodded in agreement.

"When is the new moon?" asked Mistyfoot.

"Five nights from now," said Leafpool. "We strike then."

"Yes," said Leopardstar. "Brambleclaw, Russetfur, you two will lead the ambush. Take Rowanclaw and three apprentices. You can tell them now what we are planning. Begin training the apprentices in stealth and keeping quiet."

She dismissed them with the wave of her tail and disappeared into the tangles of the roots. The four deputies immediately padded away; Brambleclaw and Russetfur were finding the apprentices and the kits' father.

Statictail sighed. "Now we rebel." She said nothing more, and disappeared behind the oak before Leafpool could say anything.

**hhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhh**

Graystripe was roused from sleep by a paw gently nudging his flank. He blinked up at Birchfall.

"The rumors were true," he meowed worriedly. "There's another Gathering at the island tonight."

It had been five days since Squirrelflight's kits had been attacked.

"Ferncloud is staying behind," put in Brackenfur, padding up beside Birchfall. "The kits are staying behind, and they said Ferncloud can watch them because she has no reason to be at the Gathering, since she's pregnant and all…"

"So they're still trying to get us to fight," stated Graystripe, pulling himself to his paws. The other two toms nodded.

Squirrelflight was desperately cleaning her kits in their nest while Ferncloud laid a tail across her shoulders and gently tried to reassure the ginger queen. Sandstorm sat as close to the entrance as was safe, fur bristling angrily. She had made a great turnabout since the last Gathering; her temper had come back, and she was more like Squirrelflight than ever.

Sorreltail padded over to Brackenfur and pressed her body against his in a comforting gesture; he leaned into the contact with a sigh.

Graystripe wandered to the entrance of the den just as a she-cat peered inside. She huffed and beckoned the prisoners out. "Ferncloud and the kits stay," she meowed. Her voice was completely void of emotion.

He followed Sandstorm out into the clearing. Squirrelflight was right next to him, with Sorreltail on her other side. She continued to glance back into the den. Her green eyes were glazed with terror for leaving her kits. Brackenfur and Birchfall brought of the rear of their group. New Clan cats swiftly surrounded them and led them through the bramble tunnel.

The territory that was once familiar and safe to Graystripe felt dark and dangerous; the shadows of the trees veiled the stars from sight. When they reached the creek that divided WindClan territory from ThunderClan's, he felt relief wash over him. The stars shone brighter than usual. Perhaps it was the lack of a moon, though?

It seemed as if all of his Clanmates were breathing a little easier though. They hadn't been outside to see the night sky since the last Gathering. The stars were still there; it made them all feel like StarClan hadn't abandoned them after all.

They were separately escorted one by one across the tree bridge. Then, as a group again, they were led into the clearing in the middle of the island. Only ShadowClan had arrived; Gravestar sat majestically by the oak while his warriors surrounded the two ShadowClan cats.

Fangstar greeted Gravestar with a nod, and then leaped into the oak. The New ThunderClan cats left Graystripe and his Clanmates to mingle with the ShadowClan warriors who had gathered. Tallpoppy and Smokefoot padded cautiously over to the ThunderClan cats. When the others showed no signs of stopping them, they picked up their pace and stopped in front of Graystripe.

"I heard them talking," meowed Tallpoppy. "They're going to make the cats who didn't fight before fight now. Only the queens have an excuse now."

"But why is Squirrelflight here, then?" exclaimed Birchfall. "She has kits!"

"They only mean kits that need milk," guessed Graystripe. "Squirrelflight's kits are over two moons old now. They are probably only just stopping the milking, am I right?" Squirrelflight nodded. "So now that the kits are easy to take care of without a mother, they don't care if she is killed or not," he finished grimly.

"That's disgusting," spat Sorreltail.

"It's not going to stop them," meowed Graystripe. He crouched down, tucking his paws to his chest comfortably and watched as a stream of New RiverClan cats came into the clearing, followed shortly by WindClan. All of the Old Clan cats gathered where ThunderClan and ShadowClan's prisoners had already been.

"Icewing was allowed to stay in the camp," reported Blackclaw, a RiverClan cat. "Because of her pregnancy, they say there's no point to her coming." He and Dawnflower both looked relieved.

"Ferncloud stayed behind too to watch over Squirrelflight's kits," added Birchfall.

"But why is Squirrelflight here?" meowed Nightcloud, a WindClan cat. "She's a queen!"

"Her kits are old enough to eat fresh-kill and don't need milk," Graystripe explained. "So there's no reason for her to be left protected now. Or so they think."

The other cats seemed just as unhappy about it as the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats had been. However, they had no more time to dwell on it, for the four leaders had leaped onto the oak. Gravestar was a branch higher than the others, silencing the crowd.

"We have unfinished business with our fellow cats," he meowed. "The previous 'gathering' we had, several cats did not fight because of injuries or kits. We have a few who have changed since then, and need a challenge."

Yowls of glee rose up in the crowd, and Graystripe felt his pelt bristling. He and Squirrelflight were the only two who needed to fight, so far as he knew. This Gathering wouldn't be as long as the other one; it seemed as if there was no other reason to gather, considering the Clan boundaries weren't as enforced now as they had been before.

Gravestar jumped down from the branch and Fangstar replaced him.

"We had quite an argument about these cats last time," he began. "So now, why don't we let them fight? The rules go as last time. When Gravestar deems fit, the battle will be finished unless one cat has managed to defeat the other under the time limit."

He looked at Graystripe.

"First, I'll call up Graystripe, our former leader's _closest_ friend." His voice was mocking, and his tail twitched amusedly as Graystripe stood and limped into the clearing already created by the separated Old and New Clans.

"Moonstep. Come up and show Graystripe how we fight."

A white, long haired she-cat with silver paws and tail padded forward, her blue eyes glinting.

Graystripe stood in a relaxed stance, waiting for Moonstep to strike first. It didn't take long before she bounded forward to aim a swipe to his muzzle. Graystripe leaped to the side, careful not to put too much weight on his bad leg.

Moonstep hissed and leaped at Graystripe. He crouched low, and then pushed off with all four paws, leaping several tail-lengths off the ground. Twisting around, he landed directly on top of Moonstep, his large bulk causing her to collapse. He tore into her fur with a growl, then jumped away. Moonstep hissed furiously and slashed at Graystripe's flank. He narrowly dodged her attack and countered with a blow to her head.

She staggered away, but quickly regained her senses and prowled back to Graystripe. She jumped at him, and he ducked underneath her belly, scratching at the soft flesh. She whipped around faster than the tom expected, though, and her paw came in contact with the side of his face, claws catching on his ear.

With a yowl, Graystripe jumped back several tail-lengths to recompose himself. Before he knew it, Moonstep was on him, tearing at his fur and trying to get at his neck. Graystripe batted furiously at her belly with his hind paw; the other was useless in such a position. Finally, he saw his chance and surged upwards, biting Moonstep hard in the ear. Her grip slackened with a hiss, and he flew out of her grasp, immediately ramming into her with all his strength. The she-cat sprawled across the ground.

Graystripe backed up several paces, panting. Moonstep struggled to her paws. Her eyes were angry, but she was dripping with blood in several places, and looked defeated. With a snarl, she turned and padded away into the crowd of New Clan cats.

Hisses and yowls of anger exploded in the crowd as Graystripe limped back to the Old Clan cats. His Clanmates met him with worried, but relieved looks. Fangstar was staring in shock and anger at him as well.

Gravestar pulled himself onto the branch next to Fangstar. "Graystripe proved his worth," he meowed. "Treat Moonstep now. Fangstar, bring forth your next warrior."

Fangstar looked at Squirrelflight and beckoned her out into the clearing. Her tail shaking slightly, but head held high, she walked away from her Clanmates and stood calmly, waiting for her opponent.

Mapleheart, a tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward. Respectfully, she dipped her head to Squirrelflight. Shocked, the queen nodded back. Hisses of disapproval rose from the New Clans, but Mapleheart ignored them.

In one graceful leap, she had landed in front of Squirrelflight. Before the ginger she-cat could do anything, one clawed paw had already swiped across her muzzle. Recoiling in shock from the speed at which the tortoiseshell had attacked, Squirrelflight hissed in pain. Mapleheart padded away in a wide circle, then whipped around and ran full speed at Squirrelflight.

This time she was ready for her. As Mapleheart neared her, Squirrelflight feigned moving to the left. The other cat slipped that way and Squirrelflight stayed where she was. As Mapleheart skidded past her, the ginger she-cat reared back on her hind legs and ran both her claws roughly down the other cat's flank.

Mapleheart huffed painfully and staggered sideways. She regained her balance swiftly, and darted around to face Squirrelflight.

She had been just about to dash at the ThunderClan queen again when a small, fluffy white and orange tabby burst into the clearing with a yowl. His ear was torn and one of his front paws was bleeding.

"Cats have attacked ShadowClan!" he screeched. "They've taken the Old Clan kits!"


End file.
